2009 Countdown
by Dark Eclipse the 13th
Summary: 3! 2! 1! Happy 2010 New Year!" As fireworks exploded in the sky. Only a girl was found walking towards the grassy meadows to watch the stars. But a visitor was there with her too. Who would it be? He would be the one she was avoiding. SasuSaku.


**2009 Coundown**

_Summary_

_"3! 2! 1! Happy 2010 New Year!" As the fireworks exploded in the sky. Only one person had no companion. _

_She walked towards the grassy meadow, but she did no expect to see the one person she had been avoiding for years._

_Who would that be?_

_

* * *

_

**Story starts**

"3! 2! 1! Happy New Year!" The crowd happily gathered around the Hokage monument as the fireworks exploded in the sky. Falling down in bright and colourful pieces.

Only one kunoichi without a companion was found walking the direct opposite of the crowd and towards the grassy meadow instead to watch the stars. She found the spot which she had always settled down to watch the stars. But instead, she found it occupied by a person with raven coloured hair. Who else could it be? The person whom she had been avoiding for years.

She had no choice but to settle down right beside the person and pretend to be asleep.

"Why are you avoiding me?" The person, who was an Uchiha asked.

"I do not need to explain." The pink haired kunoichi replied simply.

"Well, i need to know. I do not tolerate such actions." He said again.

"Then why don't you just kick my ass with your Sharingan?" She asked again.

"Because i like you. I had a crush on you since kindergarten. But you avoided me." Sasuke Uchiha confessing is feelings to a simple medical kunoichi? Not found pretty often. Sakura blushed at his comment.

"Well, ever since my best friend almost died trying to be your girlfriend." Sakura simply stated.

_Flashback._

_"Sasuke will you be my boyfriend?" Ino asked._

_"Hn." _

_"Is that a yes?!" Ino asked._

_"No. Now scram."_

_"I will not leave until you become my boyfriend." Ino stated angrily._

_"Fine." Sasuke placed Ino inside a genjutsu that made her went into coma for two weeks._

_............._

_"Ino! Are you awake?" Sakura asked her best friend._

_"Who the hell are you and why are you holding my hand?! I demand an explanation!" Ino cried out loud._

_"I-I'm your best friend!" Sakura simply said so._

_"You big forehead girl! Get away from me!" Ino cried._

_"B-but.."_

_"No buts! Get out!" Ino stood up and punched in the face._

_"!!!!!!!" Screaming sound were heard down the hospial hallways as the nurses rushed in to see Sakura in critical condition._

_'Why Ino? Has Sasuke done something to your brain? I know the others might think i'm crazy but, i forgive you for your reaction. Although i know we might never be friends again.' As Sakura thought so. she fainted out of loss of blood._

_End of Flashback._

"That's why i avoided you. To avoid losing myself." Sakura stated.

"Oh.." Sasuke somehow seemed disappointed.

Sasuke pulled Sakura into his arms as Sakura tried to pry him off.

"You know, it's no use to try that." Sasuke said. Before Sakura could even reply. Sasuke kissed her deeply.

She was shocked. For how long she longed for his lips from a far, now that it's coming true, shouldn't she enjoy this while it lasted?

She kissed back.

She kissed back deeply.

She kissed back deeply and lovingly.

She kissed back deeply and lovingly and not caring where were their positions in this world.

Sasuke smirked in his kiss and licked her bottom lip for entrance. Entrance which she granted immediately.

They battled each other until they were out of air, only did they pull away from each other. Sasuke caressed her cheek. Her beautifully tanned cheeks.

She smiled. For the first time ever since her best friend's incident.

They enjoyed the small moment of time before the Big Finale of the Fireworks.

"The Big Finale is coming up next. Do you want to go see it?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura nodded her head as she followed Sasuke to the Hokage monument.

"Before the Finale is beginning, i'd like to congratulate Sakura for finally having the confidence to tell Sasuke her feelings. Congratulations!" As the Hokage pulled of his hat to reveal a blonde with a wide foxy grin. Beside him was his wife, Hinata Hyuuga.

"Y-You guys planned this out from the very beginning?" Sakura asked surprised.

"Yeah, so?" Sasuke asked as he lightly kissed her cheeks.

"Now, let the Finale begin in the name of Sakura and Sasuke's get together!" The Hokage screamed at the top of his lungs. The Big Finale was filled with fireworks of only pink, blue, yellow and purple. You should know why.

The end of Year 2009 and the beginning of Year 2010.

**So, how was it? A one-shot i made in one hour before the countdown. Please rate and review. Don't put it in alert please. I beg you.**

**Now, you hate me then i hate you.**

**Fair enough?**

**Bye!  
**


End file.
